Christmas Remnants
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: It's christmas time and Terra isn't looking forward to it but Aqua might change that thanks to her secret gift. Oneshot christmas TerraxAqua. Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

~~ **Ch**r_is_**t**mas R_e_**mn**a_**n**__t_s ~~

I **W**ee_k_ Be_fo_r**e** Ch**ri**st_mas_...

"Attention my apprentices, It will be Christmas, seven days from now," Master Eraqus spoke, standing by the three thrones while the apprentices stood straight in front of him.

Terra had his arms crossed and didn't look so enthusiastic about the special holiday. He appreciated the gifts but other than that, not so much. Aqua on the other hand, loved Christmas, everything about it made Aqua cheerful and happy. You guess you could say that Terra quit enjoyed seeing her this way as well, But for Ven...

"Wohooo! Christmas!" The little blonde yelled, waving his arms while Terra sighed.

"Glad to see your enthusiasm, Ventus. But for this Christmas, I have a task for all three of you," Master Eraqus announced suddenly.

Terra lifted an eyebrow, Aqua tilted her head, and Ven scratched his head.

"Your task... is to get one gift for each of you."

Terra sighed heavily and put his head down. _"Sshhhit..."_

Aqua clapped her hands and smiled with such joy. "Yes, I think that's a great idea."

"But I must explain one rule..." Eraqus interrupted. "You must follow this rule and not get anything of an exception."

"What is it, Master," Ven asked.

"Your gifts must be clothes."

"WHAT!" Terra shouted.

**C**h_ris_t**m**as **N**i_gh_t...

_"God, I hope I got the right size," _Terra contemplated in his head.

He was sitting on the red couch in front of the fireplace, enjoying the splendid heat but felt nervous about what's to come. He had on his lap, two boxes for his friends, one a light blue with white ribbons and the other a spring green with yellow ribbons. Terra was thinking about Aqua's gift because he knew there could be casualties. Ven's was simple so there's no worry about that but Aqua's...

"Terra! Terra! It's time!" Ven cheered, jumping on the couch next to Terra.

_"Time to die..." _Terra thought sarcastically.

Aqua came with her gifts in her arms, looking quit radiant thanks to the fireplace. Terra gulped and sat quietly with his gifts.

"Me first!" Ven shouted, waving his childish arms again.

"Okay, settle down," Terra sighed, handing him his gift.

"Here you go," Aqua said, handing him his gift as well.

Ven opened Aqua's gift first, ripping it up and sending paper everywhere. He wowed when he got green snow gloves, putting them on and imaging making a snowball to hit Terra with. When he opened Terra's gift, he cheered and put on his new green scarf.

"Thank you, Terra and aqua," He said.

Ven handed them both their gifts and sat quietly by the fireplace. Terra opened his and got a dark jacket, which he surprisingly liked. Aqua opened hers and got a light blue coat with some white detailing on it.

"Thank you so much, Ven," Aqua said.

"Dido," Terra spoke quickly.

"Hay guys, I wanna go out and make a snowman, wanna come?" Ven asked, putting on all his gifts.

"Sure in a minute," Aqua sighed.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys outside."

Ven ran to the exit before Aqua could protest, so now it was just the two of them. Terra gulped and picked up his gift but aqua quickly offered hers first.

"I hope you like it," Aqua spoke softly.

Terra took her gift and gently unwrapped the ribbons, trying to be more mature then his hyper-active friend. His eyes widened and he carefully held his new shirt. It was a tight black shirt with a Japanese symbol on the left side over where the heart was. Terra's normal shirts were a dark grew but this was pitch black but with a white marking on it.

"I got it from another world, it means earth," Aqua whispered, hiding her red face.

"Can I put it on?" Terra asked.

"Sure."

Aqua looked away while Terra quickly took his shirt off and put on his new one. "It's comfortable."

Aqua turned her head and marveled her friend's look, rather enjoying how it showed his muscles and seeing the symbol on his heart.

"It looks good on you," Aqua complimented, still feeling her cheeks heating up.

"Okay, h... here you go," Terra stuttered while handing her his gift.

Terra looked away while hearing Aqua rustling with his wrapping.

_"Please... please... be the right size."_

"Oh my god, Terra, I love it!" Aqua gasped.

Terra turned his head and saw her face light up from his gift.

"I'll be right back, I wanna put it on!" She cheered and went to her room.

Terra sighed heavily and arched his head back while waiting for her, feeling a little relieved from the outcome.

"How... does it look?" A soft voice asked next to him.

Terra turned his head and his eyes widened, seeing Aqua in a slightly tight white sweater that had a blue heart in the middle. Aqua's face was flourished with heat while terra marveled her. Terra felt his cheeks heat up when he noticed how the sweater was a little tight so it showed Aqua's slender curves.

_"Wow, I think I nailed it?" _

"It... it looks great on you," Terra spoke carefully; feeing his heart beating threw his chest.

Aqua sat by Terra and leaned into him, looking into his eyes while he was surprised by her movement.

"A... Aqua, what... what are you doing?" He asked.

"Terra, I wanna thank you for your gift," Aqua whispered.

"You don't have to, it's Christmas and you've already given me my gift."

Aqua leaned in closer. "Will you accept another?"

Terra gulped and surrendered. "Sure, what is it?" He whispered quietly.

"Close your eyes."

Terra closed his eyes, feeling his heart just about to break his ribcage from the constant pounding. But he soon felt something soft on his nervous lips, something soft and wet. He knew exactly what it was and he leaned in more, deepening the kiss and tilting his head slightly to the side. After what it felt like forever, they separated and stared at each other with have of their faces glowed a shade of orange from the fire.

"I... like that gift," Terra whispered.

"I knew you would."

~~ _THE END _~~

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
